


Downpour

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, but god they ruin me, mm yes, w a v subtle hint of the sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Maybe a day off wasn't so bad...





	

    It poured down heavily. Accompanied by thunder within the distance, the young princess had surprisingly awakened to a cold, crisp rain. Gazing through the window near their quarters, she couldn’t help but shake her head in annoyance at all of the mud, puddles ranging big and small, and the tossed objects scattering the grounds due to the wind’s aggressiveness. There was _no_ way they would be able to train or go into battle in these conditions.

    Corrin diverted her attention towards the room once more, a wide smile spreading her pink lips at the view of her husband snoozing softly in their bed. Her annoyance vanished in an instant. Walking towards him, she stopped at the edge of the bed, standing quietly and simply observing him. His hair was a mess – not that it wasn’t usually, but there were strands that stuck out here and there, dangerously close to tangling up into little knots. His facial expression showed comfort, serenity – something that she had not been able to see into him until _after_ they had married. Shura was sleeping better than before; no longer was he succumbed to slumbering out in the cold, now he had a roof to sleep under, and a wife to sleep with.

    She could not help the hand that rose up, gently cupping one of his cheeks, thumb rubbing at his skin – which was surprisingly soft to the touch. Her eyes softened, the need to go outside and go on with her daily activities and duties no longer her priority.

    Shura had stated once that it would be nice to have a day off, as he had commented just how _much_ Corrin managed throughout her daily tasks, and command an entire army of allies within the war. She worked hard, usually causing her to arrive much later than himself back in their quarters. And it was also not rare for Corrin to arrive and slump herself on the bed due to the exhaustion taking over.

    Maybe a day off wasn’t so bad…

    With a quiet grunt, the Nohrian princess allowed herself to cautiously climb back onto her side of the bed, her long, white hair curtaining itself over her shoulder. Her face hit the pillow once more, and she exhaled loudly in relief. Somehow, the bed felt like the most comfortable place in the world.

    She was about to close her eyes shut to perhaps gain some more shut-eye, when she had realized she had forgotten to do one single thing. _Wait_ … After lifting her face from the fluffy pillow, Corrin allowed herself to hover over Shura. Red eyes blinked as he studied him, peacefully sleeping. “Hm…”

    He was a broken man when she had found him; unafraid to face death or any consequence, yet he felt remorse for his actions. When she remembered her first time actually _talking_ to him, he had hidden himself in their records room, eating with his _hand_. When she asked why he didn’t want to go back to get a utensil, Shura had stated that he did not want to draw attention to himself nor others. Of course, being the stubborn woman she was, she had marched herself over to grab a spoon for him – despite him denying it when she had offered it to him.

    She always thought about how he constantly berated himself, constantly telling her that she deserved so much more, so much _better_ than a lone, homeless thief. Corrin saw good in him, his intentions for his actions, and the admiration that had rose within her.

    Compared to now, he was a completely different man. There was much more communication, much more assurance, and Shura was slowly losing the ideology that he was worthless, that he was so undeserved to have her. No more hesitation to touch her, to compliment her, and even tell her that he loved her. That was now much more frequent, and it brought her uttermost glee.

    “Shura…” she whispered tenderly, leaning herself down. The ends of her hair brushed against his chest as she settled herself, forehead against forehead. Her hands leaned on the bed for support so that she wouldn’t fall and accidentally wake him up. “I love you so much…”

    Soft lips brushed against his own. _Mmch._ Just a gentle, quick kiss planted on his mouth, showing the love she harbored for him. The woman wasn’t expecting anything in return, since he was asleep.

    However, before she was able to pull herself back to her spot on the bed, she was halted by his hand swiftly slipping up, cupping one of her cheeks. Slowly, his eyelids began to flutter open, bringing him back to consciousness from his world of dreams. His usual stern, stoical brown eyes were now warm on her.

    To Shura, waking up to Corrin was the start of a new dream. A dream with nothing but happiness.

    “Good morning,” she finally peeped, breaking the loving silence between the two. Red eyes burned their loving gaze into the male. She softly chewed on her lower lip, watching him stretch a bit and finally open his eyes fully.

    Lips barely parted. “Corrin…” Her name was mostly _always_ the first thing to come out of his mouth each and every morning. The way she greeted him, the way she kissed him, the way she simply declared her love for him never failed to cause a warm sensation to clench around his sturdy heart.

    This only made him pull her closer to himself, causing her to squeak. He raised an eyebrow as it had hit him that she was still in bed. Usually when he woke up, she was preparing to go about her duties, and it left him pondering on what exactly caused her to not do so.

    A roll of thunder boomed within the distance. The princess jumped in surprise in his embrace, then pushed herself up to meet his warm gaze. “It’s a mess out there, so I don’t agree on going out today.”

    “Ah…” He nodded.

    “Yeah, the whole place’s covered in mud and there’s a bunch that the wind is doing.”

    “I’m sure it only takes either a miracle or hefty weather conditions to keep you from working,” he pointed out, letting go of her body.

    And before Corrin’s response began to escape, Shura had sat up. A large hand ran through his messy hair, shaking it here and there. He was shirtless, and Corrin could not help the gawp at his toned body.

    He then diverted his full attention towards her.

    Lips parting, she could only – delightfully – as Shura began to push aside the bedsheets from his lap, and completely turn his body over so that he stood on his fours. Like a predator, he leisurely maneuvered himself over her, until he was hovered on top.

    Shura had mostly gotten over his shyness when it came to touching Corrin and being able to… _express_ his love for her in more ways than words. Before, he would not surpass the act of holding hands, and even with _that_ , he would constantly remind Corrin that she was able to do so much better than him.

    Now, he was in full control.

    Brown eyes bored into her wide reds. Both hands slipped against each side of her face, palms resting on the frothy pillow. He settled himself, barely straddling her hips. A hint of playfulness spread across his face.

    “ _Finally_ ,” he murmured, “we have a day to ourselves…”

    And without saying anything more, Shura leaned down, taking her lips into a soft kiss that caused Corrin to purr in enchantment.

    Deep within her heart, she thanked the Gods that their day was ruined with the rain.


End file.
